ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain maker
This technique is another powerful variation of Dai Yon Ha Dou the technique is described as making a cloud. The technique follows the original process of Dai Yon Ha Dou they first absorb and store thermal energy into their center to make the air around them cooler. They then release the thermal energy to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air finally condenses and creates a cloud. User can enlarge the cloud by repeating the process. This process allows them to join the hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create rain. This rain is saturated with user’s ki allowing them to control it freely. With enough training and control user will be able to freely manipulate the movement of water to a certain extent, controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions turning them into sorts of attacks, making this a truly the ultimate weapon. Rain Laser: If shot with enough pressure water can pierce anything even iron or diamond Rain Grinder: Creates a spinning blade of water, cutting its enemies. Rain Hammer: When water falls from high altitudes it can break concrete if it hits in just the right way this technique creates a giant hammer out of water to smash opponent with. Rain Needle: A defensive ability that creates spikes that protrude from user’s body out of the water on them. Aqua Coral: A defensive ability that create sa wall of water to block opponents attack. It’s like how you can’t punch with the same force while in a pool of water. Mizukiri no Yaiba (Watercutting Sword): This technique allows the user to manipulate water into the form of a sword. Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (千殺水翔, Sensatsu Suishō) User gathers water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. Great Waterfall: This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. Teppōdama(鉄砲玉 Gunshot): The user kneads and fires water in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed waterball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. It's possible to increase the power of destruction of the balls themselves by building up the energy inside of them. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. Suigadan(水牙弾 Water Fang Bullet): A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. Category:Technique